Honky Tonks
by Artemis10
Summary: What happens when Harry finally reveals to Tonks how he feels? How will she react? Can they keep a straight face? Find out by reading AND reviewing.
1. First Intimate Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own anything related to Harry Potter.

"Tonks, can I talk to you for a sec?" asked Harry. "Sure, Hare." she replied. Harry led Tonks to a private room where they could talk. When she walked in, he closed the door, and locked it. "Tonks, I need to ask you a question." he said. "Do you really love Remus? He's more than 20 years your senior. Why not choose someone closer to your own age?" asked Harry, feeling like he was blushing. "Someone like who, Harry Potter?" she asked him, spotting his red cheeks. "Someone who isn't going to be in a nursing home by the time your 45." said Harry, with a small chortle following the statement. "You have a point Harry." she said. "Who do you have in mind?" she asked, taking a step closer to Harry. "Well, what I… that is to say… well… I don't know." Harry stammered. "I think I have an idea." she replied, as she moved her mouth to his ear. "Are you saying I should ask Ron out?" she whispered into Harry's ear. "No, what I mean is…" Harry stopped, turned his head, and smashed his lips against hers. Harry felt as though he had done something wrong. That is, until she started kissing back. Within seconds, the kiss deepened. Immediately, he noticed tonks' tongue demanding entrance to his mouth, which he granted. After several minutes, they broke the kiss, and looked into each other's eyes. "That was incredible. Unexpected, but incredible" exclaimed Harry in a hushed voice. "So, were you saying I should date Ron, then?" she asked jokingly.


	2. Author's Note

**I'm working on chapter 2. It should be up soon.**


	3. Breakfast Club Not a CrossOver

-1Harry walked into the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, where he was greeted by a few members of the Order of the Phoenix. "Hi, Remus. Hi, Moody. Hi, Kingsley. Hey, (gulp) T-Tonks." Harry greeted them, stuttering a little on the last name. They all greeted him as well. Tonks, though, didn't just say "good morning." Oh, no. She jumped up into his arms, and said; "Good morning, hot stuff." Harry blushed, especially after he saw the look Lupin was giving him. Moody, on the other hand didn't seem to mind. "Harry, can I talk to you in private for a second?" asked Tonks. "Sure" he said, as he followed her to the unused bedroom. After he had walked in, she slammed the door, and immediately placed the Imperturbable Charm on the door. "Harry, we need to talk" said Tonks. "What about?" asked Harry. She stepped closer to him, and said; "About us." She said it in a way that made shivers run down Harry's back. "Now, Tonks, I don't know if we should get too involved. I mean, what if Remus…." "_Silencio_" Tonks said, as she silenced him. "_Wingardium Leviosa_" she said, as Harry lifted off of the ground. She floated him over to the bed, and she wasn't far behind. When she realized that Harry was squirming as she lowered him onto the bed, she thought of a good solution. "_Incarcerous_" she said under her breath. Ropes shot out of her wand, and wrapped Harry's hands and feet. "Now, you're mine" Tonks said almost maniacally. Harry watched as she slowly, and seductively removed her shirt, revealing a lacy, blue bra. Next, her tight jeans found themselves on the floor. Harry laid there, almost stunned, when he saw Tonks standing before him in her blue bra, and matching blue thong. Then, just as Harry thought things couldn't get better, he saw her without _anything _on at all. "Well, what do you think?" Tonks asked, already knowing the answer by the look on Harry's face. "I think you look perfect, _Nymphadora_. Just as she almost smacked him for using her first name, he apologized. "How about instead of _Nymphadora_, I just call you _Nympho_?" he asked with a sly look in his eye. She didn't answer. She merely vanished Harry's clothes. "Yep, Nympho it is" Harry said smiling.

**::Meanwhile::**

"I wonder what they're doing in there?" asked Lupin to Moody. Lupin had been able to remove the silencing charm on the door, but he couldn't unlock it due to the locking charm. "I already know, Remus." said Moody, slightly flushed. Moody, of course, has a magic eye that lets him see through walls, and other objects. "Oh, I get it." said Lupin. "He's just like his father and godfather." he added with a sly grin.

**::Back in the Room::**

By now, Tonks had removed the ropes from Harry's hands and feet, because he didn't want to struggle or leave anytime soon. Harry lay beside her in the bed, tenderly kissing her breasts, and ever so lightly, sucking and licking her pert nipples. Then, slowly, he started kissing down her belly, then her belly-button, then, he hit gold. With one movement of his mouth, he elicited a moan from Tonks. He started flicking his tongue over her love bean, and her moans began to get louder, and more like screams. When she got louder, she pulled a pillow over her mouth to muffle it. Harry continued his administrations, until she pulled him up to her face, and they kissed. Harry, taking the hint, slowly pushed his throbbing member into her. When he met a barrier, he stopped. Tonks, realizing that he didn't want to hurt her, thrust herself down against him, tearing her hymen. She stifled a scream, and Harry looked scared. "Did I hurt you?" he asked, seeing the tears welling in her eyes. "No, you didn't. And don't you stop. Don't you dare stop." she said through her tears of pain. Harry began pumping her, and she was starting to rock her hips back and forth, meeting Harry thrust for thrust. They kept this going for a while, until they both felt the oncoming surge. Almost like a wave, they both hit their climaxes at the same time. Harry lay there, on top of her, and Tonks lay under him. Both catching their breath. "Wow" was all either of them could say.

**::20 Minutes Later::**

Harry and Tonks head back down to the kitchen, now fully dressed, acting as if they had only had a conversation. Neither of them realized that Lupin and Moody knew what really happened. "So, how was it?" asked Lupin, grinning ear to ear. Harry looked at Tonks, and she looked back to him, with a grin on her face. Harry looked back at Lupin, both of them sporting the same ear to ear grin. "It was great." said Harry. "Just watch out for the ropes." Harry laughed and Tonks giggled when they saw the expression on Lupin's face. One of intrigue, one of curiosity, and one of a mix between revulsion and attraction. "I'll keep that in mind." said Lupin, now trying to hide his face in the Daily Prophet.

**::Letter to Ron::**

Dear Ron,

You'll never believe what happened to me today…….


End file.
